There are many types of planters available. Most common are square, rectangular or cylindrical shaped containers of varying size. Some have either a plain smooth outer surface texture or a rough raised surface texture. Some may be plain in color or have designs applied to their surface. However, they do not totally simulate a portion of a tree naturally formed and found in nature, in appearance and function.
Inventors have created products in the garden world that have a simulated bark or tree characteristics applied to their surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 657,050 of Bick, et al. discloses the object of their invention, which is to ornament objects of any description in imitation of tree bark with knobs projecting from its surface. The Bick '050 process is to apply a paper-mache substance while in a smooth soft state to the surface of objects, such as bottles, glass, metal goods, picture frames, earthenware, etc. Wooden plugs would have to be added to simulate knots and scores would have to be applied to the paper-mache surface to simulate bark texture. Although a partial realism of simulated bark texture to the outer surface of an object could be obtained, it would be after much work of scoring the surface and may not simulate a more detailed bark texture with additional characteristics as found in nature. It is further unlikely that one would find any objects decorated with this process existing out in the landscape of nature.
While the Bick '050 object is to apply a process to objects not found in nature to simulate a bark-like appearance to their outer surface, in contrast, in the present invention, the objective is to fully simulate the look and function of an object that would be found and formed naturally in nature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,233 of Horowitz discloses the invention of an elongated plant holding trellis with integrally-formed members simulating natural wood bark along one surface. The members snap together to interlock horizontally and/or vertically in the support of a vine-like plant. Although not stated, however detailed are the trellis supports with simulated bark board, their objective is to support flora in a climbing relationship, not to contain flora as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,069,580 of Gaskins relates to an article of manufacture made from a conical shaped cypress tree knee. One object of Gaskins '580 is the production of a vase or pot for growing flowers, particularly designed for tropical or moisture-loving plants. The vase or flower pot is realized after the knee is removed from the root of the tree. A bottom is then fastened on and holes are bored in. Because its construction maintains a humid atmosphere, the planter of Gaskins '580 may not be suitable for plants requiring much less amount of moisture in their growing process. The difficulty in growing plants needing much less moisture than tropical or exotic plants is realized due to the hollowed out conical shaped chamber of the cypress knee, which is capable of holding a large quantity of moisture within for long periods of time. In comparison, an opened-aired planter such as the present invention allows moisture to leave more readily, allowing more control of a water schedule. An enhanced danger exists for plants other than tropical or exotic when conditions for extended periods of rain and dampness exist with the upright, conical planter of Gaskins '580.
Due to its conical shape, moisture would gather on the knee of Gaskins '580 and advance downward, seeping into the bored out holes and into the inner chamber containing the plants and root system. If there was short periods of dryness between rainy or damp periods, it would only allow little moisture to evaporate or escape this humidified atmosphere, leaving plant and roots in an almost constant wet state. This may harm or kill plants where this constant wet state is not conducive to their survival.
Gaskins '580 also states that the level of earth is preferably made close to the level of the openings so that the plant does not suffer from dearth of sunlight during the brief time required for it to develop large enough to grow out of the openings. Time required to develop a large enough plant indicates a plant in an immature state which could greatly increase the risk of dying due to overwatering.
Though it may be an acceptable planter for tropical or exotic plants where living in a constant wet state for extended periods of time may not harm them, the planter of Gaskins '580 may not be a suitable environment for most other plants.
Another prior art planter is that of Henri Studios, which include cylindrical wood-like hollow planters completely open at a top edge, wherein the planters are decorated with auxiliary cartoon-like statues of animals, which detract from the overall natural look of the planter. Furthermore, the planters of Henri Studios are devoid of auxiliary limbs extending obliquely from axis of the cylindrical wood bodies. The one version which has an auxiliary portion includes a limb member extending generally parallel to an axis of an open upwardly extending cylinder.